


I Can Deal With A Birthday

by debtful



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Crona (Soul Eater)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtful/pseuds/debtful
Summary: It’s Crona’s birthday, and despite turning 16, he’s never actually had a party for this day. The weapons, meisters, and teachers of the DWMA are determined to make it a night he won’t forget.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I Can Deal With A Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> There is very little ship content here, so I apologize if that's what you were looking for. Otherwise please enjoy this happy Crona story I wrote to cheer me up. Unfortunately the indents didn't copy over when I moved this from it's original home on a Google Doc, but hopefully it still reads without difficulty, please enjoy!

“How’s your ice cream, Crona?” Maka asked with a smile, giving the boy an appraising glance. The duo had decided to order strawberry, inspired by the hair of the pinkette. Maka had commented on this while they waited in line to order, and Crona blushed a little at the comment. Ragnarok was quick to not let them forget about his presence, and Maka hastily ordered a third cone. It was all rather endearing, really.

“O-oh,” he stammered and looked at the cone in his hand, “I think it’s wonderful. I didn’t think I could deal with the cold at first though, but now it’s okay.” Crona was earnest in what he said, he truly did enjoy the treat, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He was very curious about Maka’s behavior. At first he didn’t notice, but then the questions started to tie in with one another.

The first question he remembered was Maka directly asking him when his birthday was. He was unsure why it mattered at first, but when he admitted that he was curious, the group was in disbelief. It took him a long time to ease their uproar, they weren’t able to deal with the fact that he had never celebrated his date of birth. A few other questions were asked then, like when the last time his birthday was ever mentioned (if at all), and how he was able to deal with not being a star for a whole day.

The next few questions were about his interests. Truthfully, he only became suspicious when it seemed that the entire group had quiered him about what he likes, wants, or would enjoy doing. He hesitantly responded to these questions, still not adjusted to his new life. He was never allowed to desire something before, and had never put much thought into it.

The last questions were fairly recent, having been asked only about two weeks prior from today. Soul had asked what his plans were, and Maka had performed her signature Maka Chop on the poor boy. The other question was from quiet Tsubaki, who had been curious about whether or not Crona was big on glitter or not. That one surprised him the most, because truthfully he had no idea what glitter was.

“The sky is really pretty tonight, won’t you say?” Maka said, disrupting his current train of thought. Crona blinked and took another lick of his ice cream cone. He liked the smooth feeling on his tongue.

“Yes, I really like this time of day” Crona said.

“Me too,” Maka stated, “the sunset has so many beautiful colors.” Crona smiled, and finished off the rest of his strawberry treat. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the cone part though, and Maka--quite enthusiastically--explained to him that it was edible. This surprised him too. Crona would have never guessed that beforehand. Ragnarok had already devoured his treat, cone and all without any hesitation. The feisty weapon was now settled into Crona’s back, decidedly peaceful for the time being.

“Look Crona, we’re almost to your apartment!” Maka exclaimed, grabbing his hand and towing him behind her. The distance from the local ice cream parlor to his home was a very brief walk, only taking them about 8 minutes. He hadn’t realized how quickly the time passed. Crona enjoyed the walk more than he thought he would. It was nice getting out of his stuffy apartment.

Now Crona was very confused, and felt a small twang of sadness that Maka was so eager to drop him off. The ice cream trip was very pleasant though, and he appreciated that more than his words could hope to express. Crona gave her a small smile as she expectantly looked back, excitedly waiting for him to grab his key. He shyly looked into her eyes, and thanked her for taking him.

Maka beamed her brilliant smile again, subtly positioning herself behind Crona and the door. Crona turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. He patted around the frame for his lightswitch, and flicked it on swiftly.

“Surprise!” Several figures exclaimed, “Happy birthday, Crona!”

“AH,” Crona cried out, “AHH!” He clutched his chest, startled beyond words. All previous sadness left him as he noted the reasoning behind Maka’s eagerness. Ragnarok took his form behind Crona, laughing and gently teasing the surprised boy. The pinkette blushed profusely and attempted to regain a normal breath rate. In the corner of his eye, he saw Maka walk in, her smile brighter than ever. She embraced Crona, hugging him tightly. For a moment he stared ahead, shocked and frozen.

“Happy birthday, Crona,” Maka said softly, “I’m so lucky to have met you.” Crona blinked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. The tears pooled over, and Crona began to sob.  
“I-I don’t t-think I can deal w-with how nice everyone i-is.” Crona cried, squeezing Maka in his arms.

“Crona it’s ok, shh,” Maka said in a soothing tone, “we all love you so much, it’s the least we could do.” Crona wept in her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as she patted his back comfortingly. Kid walked up to them, politely waiting for Crona to look in his direction.

“Hey Crona!” Kid said excitedly, “We hope you don’t mind us swarming into your apartment, but happy birthday!” Crona’s eyes filled with more tears again, and he latched himself onto Kid with another tight embrace. A few other students walked up to them, including Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and the Thompson sisters. Some of the teachers were there as well, Like Stein, Sid (to Crona’s immediate and abhorrent terror), and Marie too.

“Thank you.” Crona sniffled quietly, a smile starting to appear on his face. Seeing them all there, for him specifically, made Crona’s eyes brim with fresh tears. He was entirely touched by the sentiment, and he was incredibly grateful for his friends.

“Come on, Crona!” Maka exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen, “Let’s light the candles and sing to you!”

“Candles?” Ragnarok spluttered, no longer quiet, “There’s a cake too? Guess you thoughtful idiots aren’t useless after all!” Everyone laughed at the weapon’s remark, and they followed Maka and Crona into the kitchen.

A new blush flooded his features as the crew sang happy birthday to him, and Ragnarok even playfully tousled Crona’s soft pink hair. The song--which was repetitive in an endearing way--was over quickly, and Crona’s eyes widened as Soul instructed him to blow out the candles. There were sixteen in total, which he had to assume were for his age. Crona noticed Kid grinning proudly next to the cake, which was perfectly symmetrical. He gave Kid a gentle smile, and mouthed a thank you. Kid smiled back, and gave a double thumbs up.

“Try and get them all in one go.” Soul said encouragingly. Crona leaned forward as Ragnarok gently grasped the pinkette’s head, assuming his hat position. He inhaled, then swiftly blew out the candles. Everyone around him clapped and cheered. Crona beamed, the crowd’s joy infectious to Crona’s own emotions.

“Group hug!” Patty shrieked, tugging her sister Liz in for an embrace. The partygoers closed in on an ecstatic Crona, wrapping him up in a big warm bear hug. The emotional boy usually wouldn’t be able to deal with so many people, but he was so happy he didn’t mind one bit. Ragnarok even seemed to be in a cheerful mood, which was quite different than what Crona was used to, but definitely a pleasant change. Something caught his eye, and he watched Soul cast a longing glance at his partner.

As the cake started to get cut and passed around, he shifted seats, purposefully moving so Soul and Maka could sit next to each other. He felt a tiny bit guilty that Maka was giving Crona all of her attention, but Soul didn’t seem to mind at all. Crona was truly happy for the new couple, and seeing them together made his night even better.

The group ate quickly, and many compliments were given to Kid on his wonderful job on the cake. Ragnarok also managed to provide something nice to say, which Crona was very proud of him for. The cake itself was a pale yellow with confetti sprinkles mixed into the batter. The frosting was a vanilla and contained the same sprinkles, the colors complementing the white topping well. Crona absolutely loved it.

“Now it’s time for you to open your presents!” Black Star exclaimed excitedly, “Then you get to open the awesome gift I got for you!” The group chuckled and followed Maka as she once again towed Crona with her. The girl grabbed his shoulders and pushed him gently into the reclining chair. Her pigtails bounced as she practically vibrated with excitement.

“We’re so excited for you to see what your gifts are.” Maka said, looking up at everyone and smiling.

“We really hope you like them, Crona.” Marie said from her spot next to Stein. The scientist grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, then shook her playfully.

“Of course he’ll like them.” He said, grinning at Crona, then Marie.

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Crona blushed, “but thank you.”

“We definitely had to, anything for a cool guy like you.” Soul said, sporting a toothy grin. Crona shyly looked down, hiding a smile. He was overjoyed, he had never felt so loved before. He wasn’t sure how to deal with it, it was such a reassuring feeling and he was so unused to it. Crona looked up again as Soul gently grabbed a colorful looking box from Maka. He walked forward and handed it to the pinkette.

“Soul this is such a wonderful box,” Crona said in awe, “I had no idea they made such colorful decorations.” He spun the box to look at the other sides, and noticed a cute tag with neat writing penciled in. The tag was attached by a translucent bow, which had glitter (which he now knew what was, thanks to Tsubaki) trapped inside it.

“That’s not the gift, Crona!” Maka smiled, “Try to tear the paper off.”

“What?” Crona spluttered in a distressed tone, “I don’t want to ruin it!”

“It’s ok Crona,” Soul grinned, “trust us.” The weapon stepped back, giving Crona some room to discard the wrapping paper. Hesitantly, Crona undid the outer surface, revealing a sort of frame hidden within the paper.

“We got you a picture frame,” Soul said, “to hold the picture of you and Maka.” Crona looked up at the partners, new tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“T-thank you.” He whispered, taking his hand to wipe his tears away. He clutched the frame close to him, scared to set it down. Ragnarok formed behind him and scooped up the discarded wrapping paper, crumpling it into a ball and playfully tossing it at Maka.

“Now for our gift!” Black Star exclaimed. Tsubaki handed him another colorful box and gave Crona a friendly smile. The meister walked up to him and handed him the box with a grin. Now knowing what to do this time, Crona easily opened the gift. As the last of the paper fell away, an oversized mug sat in his hands. The mug had “Death City’s #1 Star” written in large holographic print.

“I know,” Black Star began, “we’re pretty great.” Crona gave him a big smile and sat the mug in his lap. He now had one picture frame and a mug. He blushed a little and looked up at Black Star and Tsubaki.

“Thank you guys.” Crona said, touched once more.

“Anytime!” Tsubaki smiled. Her partner nodded next to her and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up to Crona.

“So, Crona,” Sid began awkwardly, “happy birthday, you’ve been a wonderful student of mine and I wanted to show my appreciation.” Crona’s eyes widened and his face paled slightly as the zombie approached him. The zombie handed him a squishy box with colorful paper. “At first I couldn’t think of anything, but then I remembered seeing you with your pillow a lot.” Sid said with a nervous smile.

Crona looked up at him kindly, then gently opened his present. As he tore the paper off, he realized that he was more comfortable than usual around Sid. That made him smile a tiny bit. Beneath the colorful wrap, a soft pastel pink pillowcase was revealed. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Sid.

“Thank you, Sid,” Crona said, “I love it.”

“I was a man who always cared about the well-being of his students,” Sid said importantly, “that hasn’t changed.” Crona gave the zombie a big smile. He set the pillowcase next to the other items, feeling quite warm and happy inside.

“Kid, do you wanna go next?” Soul asked.

“Sure, Soul.” Kid said, turning to grab a slightly large box that was hidden next to the couch, “The girls were a bit persistent on this one, and I couldn’t argue.”

“Yay!” Patty exclaimed. The younger sister grabbed the box from Kid and bounced up to where Crona sat. “Here you go, Crona!”

Crona took the box carefully, and tore off the paper surrounding it. He opened the flaps, and three large candles lay nestled next to each other. He blinked, recognizing the items from his old home, but unsure why the trio got them for him. Liz noticed the confused look on Crona’s face and spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Crona,” Liz started, “they’re just for the fragrance. You don’t have to worry about all of that anymore, okay?” She explained gently. Crona blushed and nodded, whispering a small thank you to the weapons and meister.

“We all picked one out for you,” Kid said, “though I severely advise not lighting them all at once, the scents may be a little.. conflicting.” He finished, and shot a pointed look at Patty, who giggled. Crona giggled as well, and thanked them again.

“And last but not least!” Stein said, standing up and wielding a box with a stitch-like wrapping job. The box itself was so in-character of Stein that Crona couldn’t help but smile. Stein handed the pinkette the box, which rattled slightly as it was passed over. Crona tilted his head curiously and started to unwrap it. The contents of the box held a small tin of colored pencils, and a thick sketchbook as well.

“We weren’t sure what to get at first,” Marie said, “but then we remembered how creative you were with the poem.” She finished, giving him a nervous, but kind smile.

“T-thank you.” Crona said, awed. Stein and Marie grinned and nodded their heads in unison.

“Goobee.” Ragnarok said, peering down at the colored pencils.

“No Ragnarok,” Crona said, “you can’t eat these!” Everyone laughed at the comment and smiled at Crona.

“It’s getting a bit late, so many of us will be heading off now.” Kid said apologetically, “Happy birthday Crona!” Everyone gave him a brief hug and said goodbye. They also wished him a happy birthday again. Crona blushed and waved as the group began to file out of the apartment.

“Goodnight, Crona!” Maka said, being the last one remaining besides Ragnarok. Crona gave her a long embrace before she left, thanking her over and over again for the night. As his apartment fell quiet once more, Crona hugged his pillow and smiled. This was a wonderful birthday, and the best day of his life, Crona decided with another blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, I truly appreciate it. Hopefully this may bring you some happiness like it did for me.


End file.
